The present invention is directed to a compression sock for the prevention and treatment of venous disorders such as edema, phlebitis and thrombosis. Compression stockings are elastic garments worn around the leg, compressing the limb. This reduces the diameter of distended veins and causes an increase in venous blood flow velocity and valve effectiveness. Compression therapy helps decrease venous pressure, prevents venous stasis and impairments of venous walls, and relieves heavy and aching legs.
The design of a sock, especially a sock for the treatment of venous disorders, can have a huge effect on the wear's comfort and well-being. Knee high compression hose are used not only to help increase circulation, but to also help prevent the formation of blood clots in the lower legs, as well as aiding in the treatment of ulcers of the lower legs. Unlike traditional socks, compression socks use stronger elastics to create significant pressure on the legs, ankles and feet. Compression stockings are tightest at the ankles and gradually become less constrictive towards the knees and thighs. By compressing the surface veins, arteries and muscles, the circulating blood is forced through narrower circulatory channels. As a result, the arterial pressure is increased, which causes more blood to return to the heart and less blood to pool in the feet.
The compression sock that are on the market have thicker yarn such as rubber than normal hosiery and are not as aesthetically pleasing. The present invention provides a softer design compression sock with a desired selected design incorporated therein.